


Like A Lonely Lover's Charm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless pegging fic, that's it, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Lonely Lover's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> **warning** : pegging, facesitting. | I finally wrote something! To clear it up Liam identifies as being a female (cisfemale, in this fic). I hope you enjoy. Also, this is for Holly, hope you enjoy!

> > >   
>  go ahead, go way low in my honey lovin' arms.  
>  \- _get some_ , lykke li.
>>
>>>  
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>>   
>  “Are you sure about this, Niall?” Liam asks, her fingers curling around Niall’s ankle. Her nails this week are a simple red color, splashing violent against the white of Niall’s own skin. She’s looking down at him with concern, her eyebrows drawn up.
>>> 
>>> “Yeah.” Niall nods, he’s close to panting now, and it’s just from Liam’s tiny finger circling around the puckered skin of his hole, sending shock after shock up his back, gripping and twisting him. He wants to order her, but every time he tries to, he looks into Liam’s puppy eyes and lets the demand die down somewhere in the middle of throat, maybe in the large cavity of his chest. 
>>> 
>>> “I just—“ Liam stops, and finally slides her wet finger inside, Niall arching his back slightly. Liam’s hand, small and pristine like the rest of her, pushes him back down so he’s lying on the crème colored sheets. “—I’d rather not _hurt_ you, is the thing.” 
>>> 
>>> Niall’s leg shifts on her shoulder on an instinct, and they’ve been doing this since they got together. After fucking just wasn’t _enough_ , and Niall always secretly wondered what it would be like to have Liam be in charge. To see her tiny body overpower him, to see her puppy eyes and button nose scrunched up in that need to _dominate_ someone and well—it was easy enough for her to lose control.
>>> 
>>> “How—“ Niall breathes in, eyelashes fluttering, casting blocky shadows over his sloped cheekbones. He opens them to see Liam’s eyebrows scrunched in concentration, the same face she gets when she’s painting. There’s a tiny crease in the middle of her eyebrows that is _so very_ Liam, that it makes Niall clench around her finger on an impulse. “—Many times have we done this without you hurting me, Liam?”
>>> 
>>> Liam looks at him, her expression softening. The little frown in the middle of her eyebrows disappearing underneath her bangs. Her fingers are circling around the bone of Niall’s ankle, and he really wishes he could eat her out, but she had insisted and Liam doesn’t ask for much, not out of him anyway. 
>>> 
>>> She hunches over again and says, “Be quiet, I’m trying to make this good for you.”
>>> 
>>> Niall smiles a bit, making sure he relaxes when Liam’s second finger slides in next to the first. The burn aches around the base of his spinal cord, making him want to cry out, but he takes pleasure in it, the gentle sting that ebbs softly until it hums in the back of Niall’s mind. He relaxes easy enough, used to Liam’s fingers and the soft skin that touches all around him. 
>>> 
>>> He hears Liam huff out a breath, and hears the creak of the bed springs as she fixes her knees, adjusting Niall’s leg casted over her sloping shoulder. He hopes he gets to kiss the cluster of freckles there, swirling like the galaxies she sometimes draws when she’s bored. The thought disappears and blanks out when Liam presses a third finger in, and she shushes him quietly.
>>> 
>>> “Don’t.” Niall gasps out, making the muscles in his stomach to stop their spasms. “Don’t apologize.”
>>> 
>>> “How—“ Liam’s fingers have stopped and Niall bucks down on them a little bit, feeling more burn than pleasure. He can hear the tight steel of Liam’s sturdy voice as she says, “Never mind, just.” 
>>> 
>>> _Relax_ , Niall supplies for her in his mind and he clutches at the headboard. Liam crouches down, almost bent in half as she moves her fingers around, searching for that spot that always makes Niall sing like a tiny bird in a cage.
>>> 
>>> Her hand traces over the rouge painted on Niall’s cheeks, abandoning his foot hooked around her neck for better, more exciting things. Her fingers are gentle and round like tiny plums, and when she passes over the bright swollen red of Niall’s lips, he makes sure to nip them. Her fingers have slowed, teasingly, and he’s rolling around them, hoping to get somewhere fast, because he’s wanted this since he walked in on her coming out of the shower with no towel on. There’s a slight pressure to his throat—the reassuring kind—and she smiles down at him, her eyes scrunching up.
>>> 
>>> “Ready?” She asks, while speeding up her hand, wrist snapping back and forth. He’s already made a promise to help ease her when she eventually gets Carpal Tunnel from the constant back and forth between this and her painting. 
>>> 
>>> Niall nods. His voice rough when he says, “Ready.”
>>> 
>>> Liam’s fingers leave an empty space inside of him, and he watches as her curved hips walk to the closet, bending down to get out the simple black box holding the dildo. Her back is to him as she puts it on, harness resting above the small dimples on back, almost looking like they were pressed into her skin by two rough fingertips. The harness is stark black, but her skin is warmer, little streaks of blue and red and yellow faded from too much paint use, that they’ve made a permanent home. He spots a violent dot of violet on the crease of her elbow when she turns around.
>>> 
>>> “How do I look?” She teases, walking to him. He spreads his legs easily for her, letting her hand curl in that trusting way she can muster in the simplest of touches. Her fingernails scratch at the tight bone of his ankle, memorizing the shape. Dropping her hand, she bends slightly right to pick up the lube discarded near Niall’s head, tossed on the pillow in a frenzy of teeth and clothes being thrown to the corner of the room.
>>> 
>>> Liam is liberal with the amount of lube she pours into her hand, rubbing it between her fingers, letting it warm before she fists the plastic cock, moving up and down to wet it. Niall throws his head against the pillows, letting his hands clench and unclench on the sheets, timing to his erratic breathing. 
>>> 
>>> “Hey, hey, Sunshine,” Liam whispers, and suddenly he’s bent in half and there’s a pressure building up. It builds and builds, like a balloon inflating in his stomach, until it pops when Liam secures herself all the way in, teasingly slow. She kisses him on the lips, letting his leg shift and hook around her neck, pulling her closer into his chest rather than his face. 
>>> 
>>> She kisses at his collarbone, letting her head lay just below his chin when she starts a slow rut of her hips. Niall arches his back, tight like a violin bow at the first shallow touches, not close enough, not what he wants at all. Her hands rolls over a nipple gently, letting her fingers brush over and over until it becomes timed along with her memorized thrusts. Sometimes, Niall wishes that Liam would just let go; it must be so tiring being so safe all the time. 
>>> 
>>> Soon, Liam kisses Niall, slopping and hazy, lips trying to memorize one another, but it’s like they’re both drunk. Niall is sort of drunk off of the power that Liam has, the way it coils into his stomach and pulls him. She’s leaning up now, just enough for his hand to reach and roll his fingers over the hardened pink of her nipple. She’s looking down, fists making pressing down on the bed and casting shadows over the honey hue of her skin. His head is turned and he sees the distinct dot of violet on her arm, contrasting with the crisscross web of blue that makes up her veins. He presses his lips to it, and it stumbles her, sending her wobbling. In the break of character, of safety, Liam hits Niall’s prostate, full on, sending him arching with his leg pulling her close in that she’s breathing wet and damp on his smooth chest. 
>>> 
>>> “Again, again,” He begs, teeth scraping against the skin of her arm. She obeys, in true Liam fashion, and hits the spot over and over, hearing the wet slap of plastic and skin. Niall is gasping soon, cheeks blooming like roses in the summer and he gets out “Li—“ before he’s coming all over them, their chests still pressed together. 
>>> 
>>> She’s giggling when they break apart. “Good?” She questions, wiping away the sweat matting her curling hair. 
>>> 
>>> Niall nods, kissing the spot of violet on her arm again, smiling despite how boneless he feels. He really wants to sleep, slip under the covers and wake up to find Liam painting him in just her underwear. 
>>> 
>>> Instead, he mumbles, “Come here,” to Liam as she shuffles until her knees are pressing down on the bed on the either side of Niall’s face.
>>> 
>>> Liam’s nose is blushed, along with her neck and her nipples perked. She tilts her head and mumbles, “Gonna treat me nice, Horan?”
>>> 
>>> Niall doesn’t respond, just grips onto her hips and brings her low enough that he can lick a thick strip up and down her warmth. He opens her up with two fingers, not wasting any time, because Liam’s hand overlaps his on the headboard, her knees rocking back and forth as he flicks his tongue between the two fingers holding her open for him.
>>> 
>>> “Ni—“ She chokes out when he moves his face away, letting his fingers slip in easily, and sucks at her clit. Her thighs tighten around the messy electric blonde of his hair, holding them as he sucks, teeth dragging just slightly over. He can feel her thighs quaking. Her ruby nails imprinting crescents into his skin, marking him in the only way she allows herself to. His fingers find that spot to send her rocking forward, squeezing her thighs so tight that he can’t suck her clit anymore. 
>>> 
>>> She comes with a simple gasp, and Niall wants to ask if she wants more. If she wants to go until she’s completely boneless and spineless, but instead, lets her sit down on his chest, breathing deeply.
>>> 
>>> “Wow,” She says with a smile on her face, blushing prettily, her eyes alight.
>>> 
>>> Niall laughs, letting his fingers tangle with hers around the headboard. “Yeah, _wow_.”
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>>  


End file.
